First kiss
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: After work Morgan and Reid went out for drinks. And this is what happens afterwares. No smut, cute writing all around.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cute, warm and over all kinda corny. Will there be another Ch? Maybe…Its really based on the amount of views. Anyways R&R!  
>~Horrorbaraz<strong>_

Outside they hail for a taxi but soon the seconds turned to minutes and with dark heavy clouds forming over the evening sky, both men just sorta gave up.

"My place ain't far" Morgan said with a slight smile noticing that agent Spencer (well, off-duty agent Spencer Reid) has never been over to his place before.

"Let's hope we get there before it starts to-"Reid let out a painful cry. Morgan quickly took hold of the younger man and held him close.

"Another headache?" The sharp features of the off-duty agent Derek Morgan were twisted in worry.

"Yea…small one." Reid had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Don't worry Kid, I got you" Morgan took hold of Reid and guide him up the street. His warm, strong hand clutching at the other's with great care.

"This is kind of embarrassing"

"If the street lights are bugging you then just keep your eyes shut. I won't let go Reid, your safe with me"

There was an eerie feeling just then. And some troubled silence.

"Th-Thanks Morgan"

**~*~**

Soon enough they stopped.

"Are we there yet?" There was no helping it, Reid had already said those words without even thinking.

Both men laughed.

"Just waiting for the cross light" Morgan tighten his grip on Reid's hand. And then..."I'm sorry Reid"

"For wha-?"

Even before Reid could finish his words he felt something warm pressed against his face. Warm and soft, it was indeed warm and soft.

There were no words at that moment. And then once more, the grip was tighten and another kiss. This time Reid slightly opened his mouth and allowed the other's tongue to enter.

First kiss.

During this fairly chilly summer evening, Agent Spencer Reid achieved something that had been hidden deep within the corners of his mind-A kiss from Derek Morgan.

But after that they crossed the street and Reid pulled his hand away.

"Derek…" He began. "I don't need you to hold on to me…"

Morgan wondered if maybe he went too far, he was starting to get anxious. "But your headache"

"It's…it's not that bad anymore" Reid opened his eyes and met with Derek's. "After you…we…" The words were there but the young man couldn't say it.

Morgan grew a half smile. "So...it was…okay?"

Spencer Reid just nod.

And then they kissed again.

THE END….?


	2. Plane Ride

**More cuteness. Enjoy and R&R!  
>~Horrorbaraz<strong>

The B.A.U was returning home from a rather unpleasant case over at Yachats, Oregon.

Morgan sat comfortably while his eyes remain glued on his novel. The plane had just taken off and it seems that everyone was sleeping. The muscle bound profiler rubbed his eyes before noticing agent Reid moving around, appearing slightly agitated.

"Trouble sleeping?" Morgan asked while placing his book down.

"…Yea… Something like that, and you?" Reid let out a light yawn while turning his attention to the other man.

"Just trying to get pass the chapter of my book"

Spencer Reid let out a slight smile before shutting his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. The younger man adjusted himself on the seat, his arms cross. After a short while he gave up. "So how's everyone else? Are they…" Reid stared down, his face turning lightly red."…sleeping?"

Morgan let out a laugh. A light one at that.  
>"So, you're asking if it's safe for us?" He ended his words with a grin.<p>

"…No…just…asking" Reid was growing a deeper red.

"Get over here"

As their eyes met, both men lead forward and kissed. It started with a small light peck but that quickie changed. Finally, Reid pulled away (with a shy smile of course).

"Feeling better?"

"I don't know yet. That was too short" The younger man was now teasing Derek Morgan.

"Careful Reid…" A firm warning came out from the older agent.

Both men let out a light chuckle.

"Careful? I'm always so careful-"Reid's words were cut short when Morgan planted another kiss on him.  
>The younger man embraced those soft, warm lips and even allowed his tongue to slip into the other's mouth. It took awhile for them to break apart from each other.<p>

"Try to get to sleep kiddo" Said Morgan, knowing that if they didn't stop, things would get very heated.

"I'm not a kid" Reid respond.

Surely enough things got quiet; Morgan went back to reading while Reid readjusted himself on the seat. With his lips still tingling.

THE END…? 


End file.
